Behind Blue Eyes DNAngel Version
by Weinerdog of Death and Doom
Summary: ...Songfic, Krad centric, no pairing, rated for suicide and angst.


**_TOTALLY_ a Krad-ish song. Don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer - **If I owned DNAngel, Risa would have gotten thrown off the harbor wall while tied up and Riku and her family should move to somewhere far away, and then Satoshi would confess to Daisuke about having feelings for him, and Daisuke would tell him that he liked him back, they should get together and then suddenly in a drastic twist of events, Dark and Krad should reveal that they have really always been in love but they never showed it and then everyone is together like a big happy family, and Dark gets slapped many times for spying on a certain blond while he is changing. Also they should reveal that in the past they had an affair as well and due to magic have ended up with a son (WHO I MADE UP AND DREW QUITE BADLY) and then they find him and whatnot happens. As this is obviously NOT what happened, then we can safely conclude that DNAngel is not, in fact, mine. Sadly. Besides, I can't draw -.

(This stuff is my talking. Call it the authoress notes -)

**This stuff is lyrics**

This stuff is what's happening, no da. It's actually a companion story to… something that I've written out longhand… but can't find the time to type… In it Krad's lost his memory - and… well… things happen. He's starting to remember, sorta in this fic. (He glomps Dark… and start's acting like Ryuichi… if you haven't seen Gravitation, then you should. For those who have no clue - Ryuichi is 32, acts 3, and that's all everyone sees. But he is deeper then that… um, I'll leave my assessment of Ryuichi till my Gravitation version of this fic…)

_This stuff is sorta in Dark's POV, but third person… you get my point? It comes in later to illustrate what I want it to._

Behind Blue Eyes DNAngel version 

Krad sighed in annoyance, leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the radio with his blue eyes. (I like him better with gold eyes… but it makes no sense if he does in this fic… so it's the manga color, K?) _Why,_ he thought irritably, _am I even sitting here! _For lack of something better to do, he reached over and turned on the radio just in time to hear the announcer say, "And now for Behind Blue Eyes, by The Who!" The music started, and with the first words, Krad snapped to attention.

**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes**

_That's right_ he thought, _Everyone sees me as a maniac… but I'm not! Nobody COULD know what it's like to be me…_The thought made him smirk a little, to simply smirk because he hadn't smiled in centuries.

**No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be faded  
To telling only lies**

He shut his eyes, leaning against the wall again, letting out all of his breath in one heartfelt sigh. Nobody knew, that was for sure, nobody. He was hated, by the Hikari, by the Niwa, by _Dark_… everyone hated him… WHY! For some reason, he remembered lying to everyone… but what had he lied about?

**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**

Abruptly, he stood up. Krad cast a glance at the radio, his eyes narrowed in irritation. It was all so _GODDAMNED _true! He had dreams… He sighed, and sat down, dejection written in every line of his body, his eyes downcast. He did feel guilty… for killing without mercy… for taking pleasure in their screams of pain…

**  
I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**

He sighed again, his looking up at the clock. It was past midnight… sometime around 3 or 4 in the morning, he guessed. Satoshi-sama would be feeling this little excursion in his body… and he'd probably yell and push the blond back further in his mind, making him even more lonely then he already was… Didn't he _see_! He hissed in irritation, looking at the radio, wishing that it would just _STOP_!

**  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you**

Nobody… nobody… NOBODY KNEW OR EVEN CARED! That was the truth, the painful truth. He had forgotten… too much! He clenched his wings to his back so tight that they almost broke, his anger showing plainly.

**  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**

He felt Satoshi-sama shift inside him, and he abruptly shut down his anger, like he always did. He had stopped paying attention to the song, and jumped out of the window, flapping his wings and soaring up as high as he could. He couldn't show his anger in his host, not to Dark, or anyone. He showed it by destroying everything he could. He saw a fair, and (for some reason it's open at 3:00 AM… and there are little children there… and they're awake… excuse my stupid mess up…) immediately blasted a ride. He heard the screams… the terror… and he felt HAPPY, knowing he was the one that caused it. In the apartment, the song played on.

**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**

His dreams… Ha. As if he was _allowed_ to have dreams… and his conscience was empty, YES! Because _he_ was the one who killed! He was the one who found it fun! It was _his_ sin!

**  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**

Ohhhh they didn't see… that this loneliness was breaking him apart… they thought he could survive it… Ohhhh how wrong they were…

**  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool**

He smiled insanely. He was _hurting_, they didn't see, did they? No, nobody saw. He used every once of power he had to blast out every ride that he could before somebody hit him in return, breaking his concentration. He looked up into Dark's crimson eyes. So, he was here, was he. Well, that makes it _twice_ as interesting. Dark just about recoiled from him when he looked him in the eye, why did he? Oh well, makes it interesting

_Dark flew up out of the fairground, looking for the source of the bolts. Thankfully, Daisuke had been here with Riku so he had an opportunity. She by now knew about him, and violently disproved of him still. Oh well, can't satisfy everyone. He spotted the blond and hit him. When Krad looked at him, Dark saw a frightening desperation in his eyes._

**  
If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat**

(Ok, this bit really doesn't fit in with the song, but I needed it…)

Krad darted away, smirking insanely again. Nobody could care for him, nobody would care if he died. For once, he aimed wide purposely, and slowed his flight, letting Dark catch up. He felt, not heard or saw, the blast coming towards him, and stopped dead in the air. The purple magic hit him, knocking him out of the air and into a death spiral towards the ground. He let a small smile show, one filled with desperation and frustration, and let out all of his resentment and grief at the word come out in a single, hair-raising screech that nobody who heard ever forgot. If he had been human, then everybody would have come running to see who it was and what was the danger. But nobody would for _this_ angel, this demon, because everyone hated him…

_Dark followed him, charging a blast powerful enough to knock the blond from the air, easily dodging the blasts and gaining on him. It seemed that Krad was being unusually easy to catch tonight… he knew why the instant he let the blast free. Krad stopped in the air, letting it hit him and send him spiraling down towards the earth at a steadily rising speed. He let out a single scream of… Fury? Discontent? It was as if he was finally letting out all of his negativity at the world in one last cry… Nobody would **ever** forget **that **scream, nobody… Dark made use of his extensive vocabulary of swear words before darting down after him, remembering the desperation, the anger, in those broken eyes as he had fought them before._

**  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes**

He felt the ground rushing up at him, and threw his magic about Satoshi, protecting the boy. It would be Krad alone who took this damage, Krad alone who died. Satoshi would live on without him… finally he would be free… he hated him more then Dark even… WHY! He felt his body hit the ground, heard the sickening crunch of breaking bone, felt the warmth on his skin as his blood poured out of his body… He was fading, finally, from a world that had been only horrible to him… as he let his body go, let his life slip away, he remembered everything… everything… He heard everyone's cries of shock, heard Dark land beside him, felt the hand on him, trying to bring him back… he was able to say one… last thing… "No… I protected him… leave me… I have nothing left to live for… only hatred… goodbye forever… Dark…" before his mind slipped away, and Satoshi, who had woken up, was alone. He became himself, without any injury for once… Satoshi met Dark's crimson eyes, then said quietly, "He was broken beyond repair. It was the only way out for him… I hope he's finally happy…"

_Dark could see that he wouldn't make it, he could see that he couldn't save him… He saw, with frightful clarity, the lithe body of his greatest enemy hit the ground, saw the blood begin to pour from wounds torn by his bones… He landed next to him, kneeling down and laying a hand on him, hoping he could save him. "No…" Dark jumped out of his skin at the weak plea, looking into shattered, dispirited azure eyes that held his strongly, "I protected him… leave me… I have nothing left to live for… only hatred… goodbye forever… Dark…" His eyes closed, and he was gone. In his place lay a slightly dazed Satoshi, who sat up, uninjured. He looked Dark in the eye, and said softly, "He was broken beyond repair. It was the only way out for him… I hope he's finally happy…"_

_**Owari**_

Sorry to all who thought it would be good… It's pretty bad… I went to the Saanich fair today… (Ha, it auto-corrected Saanich to Satanic… XD)

I had to kill him, sadly, because it would work. This song makes me think of suicide, somehow…

-WdDD

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
